


Yeah, This Is What Nature Planned

by sisstrider



Series: Silver Linings [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Everybody Dies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisstrider/pseuds/sisstrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no way that anybody could have predicted this outcome. It was a thing that could only happen in video games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah, This Is What Nature Planned

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely the true ending. The other two were for show, this is totally what goes down, canonically. I’d totally recommend listening to [this](http://youtu.be/YJXmMyAuSgs) while reading, or [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HwDyjDuGCO4) if you can’t focus on reading things too well while songs with lyrics are playing.

****

### **> ...What, where did this come from?**

The time had come to an end. The imprisonment of the Hope’s Peak students was over, but nobody knew it yet.

* * *

Time seemed to freeze as Ishimaru contemplated what he was going to do. If he could have, he would have made up his mind on whether he was going to attempt to kill Komaeda or not. He would have weighed the options in his mind and decided if it was worth it to kill his only friend so he could go home, but he found that he just couldn’t. His mind was totally blank.

Before he could think of anything, a tremor threw him on his side, knocking him into the doorway and then onto the ground. In the room, Komaeda had fallen over, as well. That didn’t stop him from going over to Ishimaru and helping him stand up. “Are you all right?” he asked. “What do you think that was?”

“An earthquake, obviously!” Ishimaru replied, clutching his side where it had smashed into the doorframe. It felt like it was going to bruise. “What else could it be?” For a second, he had forgotten about being homesick, going home, and his plans to kill the person with him.

Komaeda smiled a little. “Yes, I...should have known that.” He cleared his throat. “Uh...Ishimaru-kun, I have something to tell y —” Before he could say it, however, there was another tremor. He and Ishimaru fell again, but this time Komaeda wrapped his arms around Ishimaru and tried to absorb most of the impact with his own body.

“Th-thank you!” Ishimaru realized he was pressed against Komaeda’s chest and blushed. Before Komaeda could see, he wrenched himself out of his grasp and crawled for the table in his room. “If there was an aftershock, maybe there will be another one!”

Komaeda nodded, still lying on the floor dazed from falling down or hitting his head, or maybe from Ishimaru being on top of him like that. Since he had recovered quickly from falling down the last time, it was most likely the latter option. “You really think being under that table will help you?” he asked.

“Of course it would! We were taught to do this in school, and there’s no reason that a school would give out incorrect information!” Ishimaru replied, reaching out to hold on to the table leg. “Besides, nothing can fall on me and give me a concussion now!”

“What about if the table falls sideways and lands on you?” Komaeda pointed out. “I don’t think you can actually be completely protected during an earthquake.” Just then, another tremor struck, but because Ishimaru and Komaeda were close to the ground they weren’t thrown around again.

“Well, it seems that I was right about aftershocks!” Ishimaru replied. “Maybe I will be right about being safer under the tables, as well! Something might fall on you, you know.”

Komaeda snorted in disdain. In a situation like this, he didn’t really feel like being bossed around. “You don’t have to be so self-righteous about it! Besides, don’t you know about my talent? With my luck, the entire building will collapse except for the roof right over my head! It would...it would be very unfortunate, though, because I am the one who deserves to live the least out of everyone in this school.”

After that, Ishimaru couldn’t look at Komaeda anymore. He turned to look at the wall next to him, instead. When Komaeda said things like that, killing him seemed so easy. It was like he _wanted_ to die, or at least wouldn’t mind. Paradoxically, it made Ishimaru want to kill him and refrain from doing so at the same time. The fact that Komaeda didn’t mind dying would ease Ishimaru’s guilt over doing so, but it would make it worse at the same time. He really had no right to take advantage of his friend’s stance on death. Just because Komaeda wouldn’t mind didn’t mean he could do it. It would let him get home, but he couldn’t do it. But he needed to get home, and so he had to kill someone before he sank into a depression so deep that he wouldn’t be able to go through with it. But it was illegal! But...his thoughts were running themselves in circles, and it was giving him a headache. The tremors didn’t help, especially so because they seemed to be actually getting worse — they were getting stronger, and the space between them shorter.

“Ishimaru-kun! I don’t think this is a simple earthquake!” Komaeda exclaimed, digging his fingers into the carpet. His voice could barely be heard over the rumble of the ground. “It’s like...it’s like one of those kaiju movies, it feels like a giant monster is approaching...”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Ishimaru scoffed. “Those movies are fake, and so are kaiju! There’s no way something like that could happen in real life!”

“Being locked in a school by an explosion-capable bear controlled by a mysterious puppetmaster, losing our memories, and being forced to kill each other all seem like things straight out of movies,” Komaeda retorted. “Don’t be so skeptical.”

At this point, the table was rattling so hard that Ishimaru was struggling to keep it flat against the shaking floor. Komaeda’s warning that the table might fall on him seemed relevant, after all. “At least that’s slightly realistic, compared to giant monsters!” Ishimaru yelled. “I refuse to believe that we’re being attacked by a monster!”

All of a sudden, the earthquakes stopped, leaving them in silence. During the tremors, the door had slammed shut. The panic of the rest of the students milling around and trying to figure out what was going on went totally unheard in the soundproof room. 

“Well, it stopped,” Komaeda said, which was extremely obvious. From under the table, Ishimaru rolled his eyes. Komaeda was talking just to talk, partly because the silence was unnatural and partly because he would have started running his mouth anyway. Besides, he actually had important things to talk about this time. He had been saying something to Ishimaru, but the first tremor had cut him off and it really wasn’t something that could just be said while an earthquake was going on. However, he couldn’t help but get in one more random thing before telling Ishimaru. “It’s even scarier because of the metal plates on the windows. We can’t see what’s going on outside, so if there _was_ a kaiju —”

“There’s nothing _to_ see!” Ishimaru interrupted. “There are just a series of bad earthquakes going on, that’s all! There are no monsters because they _don’t exist_!”

Despite the outburst, Komaeda just smiled complacently. “Okay, never mind then. Ishimaru-kun, do you remember how I was going to tell you something before the earthquakes started? It was...it was something important.”

Ishimaru nodded. “Yes, I remember. Why didn’t you tell me before, though? I don’t get why an earthquake would stop you from telling me, especially if it’s as important as you say!”

“Um.” Komaeda coughed. “It’s important, yes, so it’s not really something I wanted to say in the middle of an earthquake. Maybe if we were about to die, though, but I doubt that anything could get us in here unless it was another person! After all, nobody’s busted us out yet. But anyway —” He was cut off again, this time by multiple explosions that sounded like they were coming from high above. The building shook at this onslaught, but it was weaker than the earthquakes had been.

Someone was banging on the door. Ishimaru got out from under the table so he could go and lock the door, but Komaeda got to it first since he had been closer in the first place. He opened it to see Naegi, Kirigiri, and Hinata crowded around the doorframe. “Ishimaru-kun! I know you’re afraid of killing someone, but this is an emergency!” Naegi was saying. He looked up and noticed that Ishimaru wasn’t the one who had opened the door. “Oh! Komaeda-kun, how did you get in?”

“I just went in and he was okay with it,” Komaeda replied, smirking down at them. He had succeeded where everyone else had failed. Sure, Ishimaru had been threatening him to leave when he had first found Komaeda in his room, only stopping because the earthquakes had thrown everything into chaos, but nobody needed to know that. Nonetheless, the circumstances wouldn’t change the fact that Ishimaru had let him in.

Hinata frowned. He had spent a long and annoying day trying to get Ishimaru to open his door, one which had required dealing with Komaeda’s bullshit. Now, he was expected to believe that Komaeda had gotten Ishimaru to get over his fear of being a danger to everyone by...he didn’t know what, but it was bullshit. That’s what this entire situation was — bullshit. And of all the people Ishimaru had let in, it was the one who was most likely plotting to kill him. “Look who finally decided to show himself,” he said, peering around Komaeda and at Ishimaru. 

“I didn’t choose to let this happen!” Ishimaru exclaimed, defending his prior position of not wanting to leave his room. “First, Komaeda-kun sneaked in here when I was getting more food and water, and then there was an earthquake before I could get him to leave, and then he opened the door before I could lock it! In fact, all of you need to get out of here now!” Leaping to his feet, he approached the small crowd at the doorway, ready to get them out, by force if he needed to. Maybe even by lethal force, but it would be too hard — perhaps even impossible — to cover up a murder done in front of three other people. Killing all four of them was out of the question, as well.

The fact that he was even thinking of this was the reason he had to make everyone leave. Though it would be a completely horrible call on his part, he was still thinking of killing people he knew just because they were nearby, as if they weren’t human at all and were just tools he could use to go home. The worst part was, Naegi, Kirigiri, Hinata, and Komaeda were the closest things he had to friends in that school. That meant they were the easiest targets, but as previously stated, they were also his friends. Ishimaru still didn’t know if he was willing to make that sacrifice so he could go home and be with his family again.

“You need to get out of here too,” Hinata said. He actually went into the room, grabbed Ishimaru’s arm, and dragged him out of there. “Whatever’s going on...everyone has to keep together. We decided to all meet up in the gym.”

Ishimaru gulped. Everyone was going to be in the gym. This could only end in two ways — he snapped and killed someone, or he snapped and broke down crying. However, since he didn’t have very many options and would most likely be forced to go along to the gym if he didn’t comply. Satisfied with Ishimaru’s agreement, Hinata let go of his arm, only for Komaeda to grab Ishimaru instead.

“If you want, you can go sit in my tent,” he whispered to him. Komaeda didn’t quite understand the depth of Ishimaru’s fear of being around other people, but he could still help. He didn’t know that he could quite possibly be preventing Ishimaru from murdering someone. 

When he got to the gym, Ishimaru immediately ran for Komaeda’s tent and shut himself inside it. He was not a second too late. The ground suddenly shook more violently than before, people and tents getting tossed up like they weighed nothing. There was a loud crunch as a wall of the gym was smashed. And the Hope’s Peak students got their first glimpse of the outside world.

Well, they would have, if not for the giant mechanical...thing blocking the way. It vaguely resembled a giant mechanical dinosaur, with its bipedal design and a long tail. Two massive structures resembling wings sprouted from its sides. The machine roared down at the students. Launchers on its back fired missiles at the side of the building, blasting away at the edges of the hole the mechanical creature had already made. Another explosion wracked the building.

Nobody could really believe this was happening. A giant robotic monster smashing down the wall of the school had most definitely _not_ been expected, even if its stomping around explained what had caused the frequent earthquakes earlier. Ishimaru unzipped the tent and seemed to look past the creature and at the night sky behind it. There it was, the outside world. And he hadn’t needed to kill another person to get to it.

“We can go now,” he said to himself, quietly. Getting up, he ran into the middle of the cafeteria and announced, “Do you see that? We’ve been busted out! We can go home!”

From his spot against the wall, in a nest of tents that had collapsed when he had landed on them, Komaeda smirked. “Yeah, but there’s that thing in the way. I told you there was a giant monster.”

Ishimaru frowned, not wanting to think of the creature that had blown down the wall. In his current state, he thought of it as nothing but a minor obstacle that he could get past and go home. He _had_ to get past it and go home, before he had a breakdown. “That? If it busted us out, I don’t think it can be too bad!”

“Ishimaru-kun, I don’t think it looks too friendly...” Naegi began, looking up and staring the mechanical creature in the face. Its neck craned down a little and it bellowed into the gym, the inside of its metal jaws lighting up with an unearthly orange glow. On the ground, the students could feel the blast of heat that it created. 

“What _is_ that thing?” Hinata asked over the roar, using his arm to shield himself from the blast. Since he was only wearing short sleeves, his forearm burned a little.

Since it was a machine, many people turned to Souda, who was cowering in the corner. Noticing the stares he was getting, he exclaimed, “I don’t know what the hell that is!” After that, he could not be removed from that far corner of the gym.

“Oh! I know what that is!” exclaimed Nanami.

“What is it, then?” Hinata asked. The machine was stomping into the blasted-out hole in the wall, trying to make an opening wide enough to get into. They didn’t have much time to act.

“It’s from Metal Gear...it’s Metal Gear RAY! Hmm...” Nanami looked up at the Metal Gear, intently studying it. “It looks like the modified Unmanned Gear version from Metal Gear Rising.”

“It’s a thing from a _video game_? This is bullshit!” Mondo exclaimed. “There’s no way that can be real!”

Ishimaru shared his opinion. “Yes, this must be some ridiculous kind of —”

“No matter what you may think, the truth of the matter is that Metal Gear RAY or at least something that looks like Metal Gear RAY is here,” Kirigiri interrupted. “Nanami-san, how would you defeat Metal Gear RAY?”

Nanami gulped. “Well, Raiden cut off the heat blade in its right wing and then sliced it in half using a high-frequency blade, but I don’t think we have one around here...” Peko had a sword, but it wasn’t a high-frequency one, so using it on Metal Gear RAY would be about as effective as trying to fight someone with a butter knife. “There’s...there’s nothing we can do but run, and even then we won’t be able to escape.”

Hearing of their hopeless fate, Naegi sighed. “This...this isn’t the mastermind’s doing, is it?”

Monobear popped up, summoned by the question. “No, this isn’t my doing! Whoever did this just ruined my plans! It’s almost despairingly beautiful, isn’t it?” He turned around to look at the Metal Gear and giggled. Seemingly annoyed by this, MG RAY opened its mouth and fired a searing stream of plasma directly onto Monobear. He was vaporized instantly.

“Plasma cannon,” Nanami said, backing away from RAY. “It really is the one from Metal Gear Rising.”

With a loud roar, the Metal Gear finished breaking into the gym. It had to lean forward to fit into the room, but it was there. And it was angry, or as angry as an artificial intelligence-equipped machine could get. Opening its mouth, it fired another stream from its plasma cannon at the mass of students. The ones closest to it were caught in the blast and also immediately vaporized.

Nobody could believe that had happened. Seeing people suddenly die in such an unexpected way, killed by something that shouldn’t even exist, seemed like something straight out of a nightmare. It was still early morning, after all. However, there was no way that everyone could be having the exact same nightmare.

“At least...at least they died painlessly,” Naegi offered weakly. It was little consolation.

The students who hadn’t been killed by the plasma cannon turned and ran. The sun was beginning to rise, and their lives were on the line. Metal Gear RAY began to stomp forward again, sending out shockwaves that knocked over the escaping teenagers. 

Hinata, who had smashed into the doors, tried to open it, only to find that they were locked from the outside. “What the hell!” he screamed, frantically banging on the door. From the other side, Monobear’s giggling could be heard.

Komaeda hadn’t moved from the tents he had fallen into when RAY had first smashed in, but now he got to his feet and ran over to the doors, where everyone was huddled. He was still alive — if only for a while, and that meant he was on a time limit to tell Ishimaru his important thing. “Ishimaru-kun!” he exclaimed, grabbing his friend’s arm.

“What, what is it? We have to do something before that...thing kills us!” Ishimaru looked over his shoulder at the approaching Metal Gear, which sure seemed to be taking its time to kill them, now that it had been guaranteed to succeed in that aspect.

Komaeda shook his head. “We can’t...this is it. All hope has finally abandoned us. But before we die, I want you to know...” RAY roared again, the orange light in its mouth glowing as it charged another blast of its plasma cannon. At this point, it was literally now or never for Komaeda. “Before we die...I love you, Ishimaru-kun.” With that, he pulled Ishimaru into an awkward hug.

“Um...what?” Ishimaru asked. He had suspected as much, and so had Hinata, but this situation was just preposterous. After being trapped in his new school and told to kill someone else to get out, something straight out of a video game had busted in and incinerated most of his classmates using a plasma cannon. And then the only friend he had in the school had just confessed his love for him, right as the Metal Gear was preparing to finish off the survivors with another shot of plasma. It was something straight out of someone’s imagination. Not his imagination, though, it was too ridiculously unrealistic to be something he would have thought up.

Komaeda let go of him and squeezed his hand. “I’m sorry...I just had to say that before —” He was cut off for the last time as RAY’s plasma cannon beam swept across the room, catching everyone in the gym in its deadly blast. The Hope’s Peak students were reduced to ashes in a matter of seconds.

Its work done, Metal Gear RAY sent a barrage of missiles at the wall in front of it, blew it out, and continued smashing through the school. The structure got weaker with every step RAY took through it, eventually collapsing when the Metal Gear broke through the other side and continued its rampage through the city. Inside the building, the mastermind was crushed under tons of rubble as the building gave way. Not a single person who had been in Hope’s Peak Academy was left alive.

Only the strong could survive, and in the end none of the Hope’s Peak students were strong enough to face off against a Metal Gear and survive to see another day.

** _RULES OF NATURE!!_**

**Author's Note:**

> There, that’s the totally canonical end of Silver Linings. Everyone got killed by Metal Gear RAY. Adding lyrics from Rules of Nature in the story was pretty fun to be honest. And I shoved some Ishimaeda into the end. Thanks for reading, everyone. Am I going to write the other two endings? I’m going to revise the first part, actually. Look out for that.


End file.
